Nonko Arahabaki
Nonko Arahabaki (荒覇吐 呑子 Arahabaki Nonko) is a resident of Yuragi Inn. Her birth name is Nonko Yoinozaka (宵ノ坂 呑子 Yoinozaka Nonko) as she is a former member of the Yoinozaka, one of the Three Big Families. Appearance In her human form, Nonko is a voluptuous beauty with a huge buxom and slender figure. She has long messy pink hair and green eyes. Another noteworthy trait is a mark on her forehead, the same place her horn appears when she is in her Oni form. In her Oni Form, the color of her skin, hair, and eyes change. The mark on her forehead grows a large horn. In her Spiritual Armor Form, she wears a seductive dark armor of intricate design. The armor covers her shoulders, arms, legs, chest, and around her hips and bottom. Personality Of all the residents, Nonko is considered as a friendly and happy-going youkai. Despite her easy-going and careless personality, she's a serious and dedicated woman when it comes to drawing manga, usually before hitting her deadline. This serious side can also be seen in a serious battle. When her age was reverted, her happy-going attitude was lost, only her serious side was revealed. She's also a mysterious woman,due to her past related with Tenko Genryusai. Background She was born of the Yoinozaka House. She was once a monster hunter but one day she was seriously injured, caused by Tenko Genryusai. After she healed she began to rethink her life and decided to do many things that she wanted. She eventually changed her name, became a mangaka, and started living in the Yuragi Inn. About two year before the story, she was passed out in the entry way when the then 14 year-old Sagiri Ameno moved in. She and Yuuna tried to befriend the shy Sagiri in which they succeed when they helped her. Plot New male resident Nonko is seen in the inn, carelessly getting drunk if front of Fuyuzora Kogarashi. Abilities Yoinozaka Bloodline Being an oni of the Yoinozaka, Nonko has a horn in the center of her forehead that she can grow out at will. The horn will change appearance depending on how much alcohol she has consumed. It is said by Shakuhito Yoinozaka that Nonko is possibly the strongest of the Yoinozaka. * Alcohol Consumption: A Yoinozaka inherent skill where Nonko can become more powerful and replenish her Spirit Power by drinking alcohol. * Energy Consumption: As a member of the Yoinozaka who're descendant of Shuten-doji, all food and drinks Nonko consumes gets converted into energy which not only increases and replenish her strength, but she never gets fat. * Oni beam: Nonko is able to shoot a powerful beam from her horn. Its power depends on how much alcohol she consumes. Super strength Being an oni, she has strength more powerful than an average human. She becomes stronger depending how much alcohol she drinks. Super endurance She is strong enough to catch God Blade Oboro's blade bare handed and continuously exchange blows with Makyouin Ouga. That said, she was once heavily injured when she was young by Yuuna. However she purposely keeps it a secret. Spirit Armor When Nonko drinks 1000 liters worth of alcohol, she wears a Spiritual Armor that embodies her massive increase in power. This makes her a match against Makyouin Ouga. * Reverse Spirit Armor: Taught by Makyouin Ouga, Nonko is able to use Spirit Armor on others to restrict their movements and seal their ability to use techniques. Weakness While being a Yoinozaka grants her great strength, it also comes with its respective weakness. When Nonko hasn't drank any or a substantial amount of alcohol, she is unable to fight to her full potential. If she also were to absorb too much alcohol and go through a tiring battle, Nonko would again be unable to fight at her best afterwards. Nonko also has the unique weakness where she leaves herself open when defending her left arm because of how important her arm is as a mangaka. Drawing She is a good mangaka. She's currently the mangaka of a shoujo manga. Trivia *She is ranked 6th in the recent character popularity poll. *Out of every inn resident in the Yuragi, Nonko is the tallest of them all. *She has the biggest bust in the inn, which can be considered her "charm point". Category:Characters Category:Yuragi-sou Category:Females